


Cool Hot Sweet Love

by sayonarabbh (smallchittaphon)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Buttplugs, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/sayonarabbh
Summary: You are cold like a crescent moonSometimes I hold you passionatelyWhen I melt you down, eventuallyI will taste the simplicity and beautyThe sweetness inside of you





	Cool Hot Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eggsoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsoo/gifts).



> This ending is cheesy but I still very much love this. I started writing this in bubby's dms and decided to finish it for him,, enjoy this little spontaneous gift fic bubs!

Chanyeol adores Kyungsoo.

It would take an a thousand page essay for a mere bystander to understand the depth and passion that is Chanyeol’s love for Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo finds it endearing, constantly teasing the latter about it. “If you love me so much, prove it.” He challenges from the couch. Chanyeol smiles, rushing over and pinning Kyungsoo to the couch before showering him in the utmost affection that leaves Kyungsoo flustered, breathless.

“I love you.” Chanyeol whispers to Kyungsoo when they’re in bed at the cusp of twilight. The moon behind them leaving Kyungsoo in the most heavenly glow. Kyungsoo seeks out Chanyeol’s hand before he does the same with his lips. _God_ , Kyungsoo kisses like a dream, soft and supple lips forever imprinted in Chanyeol’s mind.

Kyungsoo is the best thing in Chanyeol’s life.

So when it’s closing time at the bookstore, Chanyeol can’t wait to get home to the love of his life. Can’t wait to hold the latter in his arms and talk about their day. Can’t wait to spend time with him because just being in Kyungsoo’s presence makes him so indescribably happy.

As usual, Chanyeol fumbles with the keys (he’s never been one for swift and sure movements, each one lanky and uncoordinated). He shrugs off his jacket the moment the door swings open, shoes coming off shortly after and his keys long forgotten in the key bowl by the door.

“Kyungsoo, I’m home.” He yells, pushing his shoes off to the side before either of them trips over them. Then he looks up, his next words caught in his throat as he spot Kyungsoo on their couch.

Kyungsoo’s got this look on his face when their eyes meet. He’s got one of Chanyeol’s cardigans on, evident from the way it bunches up at Kyungsoo’s wrist and by how long it is on his stature. It covers the nearly translucent shirt they had agreed to get in order to indulge in some fantasies they had a couple years back. What’s new is the lace panties that don’t do a great job of hiding anything, the outline of Kyungsoo’s cock evident. The thigh socks he has on compliment the lace and Kyungsoo thighs. It squeezes them, nearly spilling out from the top.

"You can touch" Kyungsoo whispers, voice slightly rough and dry. Chanyeol stumbles over his shoes, "I-I want to," he stammers, eyes raking over everything a second time. _God_ , those thighs are sinful. "I want to touch everything" Kyungsoo lips form a soft smile, his head dipping low in a shyly manner but his intentions far from that. His hands slowly peel back the lace fabric from his cock, it's nice, pink tip peeks out and Chanyeol's mouth waters. It's matches his lips and Chanyeol just wants to get his mouth on both.

He stares for too long, body stiff and locked in place as Kyungsoo wraps a hand around himself, "I've been thinking about riding you all day." He tugs, a moan tumbling from his lips, "I wanna ride you until the skin on both of our thighs are red. Until I get a leg cramp, until-," Kyungsoo whines, pitchy and loud. He's squeezing himself now and Chanyeol swears the room is spinning, "until I come so hard, I forget my name and only remember yours."

Chanyeol's in so deep.

He walks closer, breathless when Kyungsoo’s eyes met his. Kyungsoo’s hand falls from his cock and he stands, an arms length from Chanyeol. His fingers skid on the skin of Chanyeol’s wrist smoothly before he wraps them around it and pulls the other closer. “Kiss me.” Kyungsoo whispers, breath long gone from him and he can barely speak.

Chanyeol obligates, his hands coming up to hold Kyungsoo’s waist as he kisses him feverishly. Kyungsoo moans, fingers pulling at the fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt as he tries to guide him towards the bedroom. He can only hear the sounds of their lips and their footsteps as they go. The moment they get relatively close to the bed, Kyungsoo pushes him. “Shirt off.” Kyungsoo commands, moving to take off his lace panties. Chanyeol scrambles to follow and slides up further on the bed.

Kyungsoo climbs to him, slowly‐ _sensually_. Chanyeol’s never seen someone so beautiful and ethereal than the man in front of him, the man that makes himself at home in his lap. “Whatcha thinking about?” Kyungsoo asks, fingers softly caressing Chanyeol’s face. “Truthfully?” Chanyeol replies and Kyungsoo nods. Chanyeol squeezes Kyungsoo’s thigh, “I was thinking about how lucky I am to be in love with someone who’s so perfect and ethereal and to have said person return those feelings back. I’m just so lucky.” He smiles and Kyungsoo chuckles.

“You’re such a sap.” He huffs, leaning forward till their foreheads are pressed together.

“You’re stuck with me.” Chanyeol jokes. Kyungsoo kisses him, “I am.” He confirms before he’s sliding his hand down Chanyeol's pants, nimble fingers wrapping around his cock. They’re cold, contrasting the warmth of Chanyeol’s cock. The moan that tries to vocalize itself catches in Chanyeol’s throat, coming out more choked and raspy. Kyungsoo loves that.

He smirks, leaning down to kiss along Chanyeol’s jawline as his free hand actively pushes down the annoy fabric that is the latter’s pants. “You’re doing so well.” Kyungsoo proclaims, a smile so blinding spread across his face the moment Chanyeol’s cock twitches in his hand.

Chanyeol wiggles, hips pushing up so his pants slide off easy for Kyungsoo. _For Kyungsoo_. _Everything_ for _him_. “You know,” Kyungsoo starts, moving back to pull the rest of Chanyeol’s pants off. He moves close swiftly, calmly and Chanyeol’s wonders who can be so calm during sex like this? “I fingered myself on this very bed an hour ago.” His hips moving just right and their cock press together.

Kyungsoo leans forward, hands taking Chanyeol’s and guiding them to his ass. The younger’s lips press against Chanyeol’s ear, “I almost came just thinking about how nice it would having your cock fill me up. And you know what I did?” He asks just when Chanyeol’s finger brush against something solid. He groans and Kyungsoo is smiling knowly when he looks up at him. “I put in a butt plug. I wanted to be ready for you.”

Chanyeol’s doesn’t deserve Kyungsoo. He’s too good for him. Kyungsoo deserves the world on a platter and so much more. Kyungsoo, who works in a job far more demanding than Chanyeol’s, thinks about what Chanyeol wants before what he wants. He deserves more than Chanyeol. As if the latter can hear his thoughts, he kisses Chanyeol desperately. “I love you.” He reassures against Chanyeol’s lips, breath fanning over Chanyeol’s cheek when Chanyeol moves to pull the butt plug from him. His eyes flutter shut and his fingers dig pleasantly into Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Beautiful.” Chanyeol whispers, kissing the exposed skin of Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

Chanyeol hasn’t even chucked the butt plug before Kyungsoo’s lips are on his again. It's warm, almost as if Kyungsoo is trying to caress Chanyeol with his lips. As cheesy as Chanyeol thinks it is, he sees fireworks every time Kyungsoo kisses him. Whether it’s a soft peck when they wake up in the morning, when they’re feeling spontaneous and fall in together or now, while Kyungsoo sits himself fully on Chanyeol’s cock.

Kyungsoo’s glorious. He’s so responsive and verbal. Chanyeol appreciates it, appreciates every little whimpers that leave Kyungsoo lips and the way Kyungsoo grips onto his biceps as leverage when he bounces enthusiastically on Chanyeol’s cock.

Chanyeol moan back, arms squeezing Kyungsoo’s waist. “You’re so good for me, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo chants over and over again. Chanyeol nods, hips canting up to met Kyungsoo when he comes down. “I wanna be so good for you.”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo whines, his thighs quiver ever so slightly. “You’re always so good.” His voice gets pitchy at the end, his moans loud and full. Chanyeol surges forward sucking the pale skin of Kyungsoo’s neck, going from sucking it to leaving light little pecks across the skin.

And he loves this part. Loves when Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter shut, his thighs shake and his breath comes out shallow when he comes; Chanyeol following suit when Kyungsoo whispers praises into his ear. Kyungsoo is the definition of perfection. Chanyeol doesn’t know where he’d be without him.

Chanyeol’s in so deep and that’s just the way he likes it.


End file.
